Hana Chikako
Supplemental Information Hair color: White Headgear: Neko Ears (organic, real appendages ((birthright)) usually fixated at the sides, but can be prehensile when needed; ear-drums are not prehensile, though, so headphones would still be in the position Hana's ears were at once). Eye color: White and are without pupils, yet they are still working and effective. Earphones: Purple Clothing: Sleeveless Gray Hoodie. Gray and Black Striped Scarf usually wraps about the mouth and hangs down the front. Black boyshorts. One striped stocking (Black and White), and one solid black stocking. Striped arm warmers Nationality/Race: British/Neko Favorite Phrase: " Oy . . . " Voice Configuration Hana Chikako ACT2 CV Hana Chikako's ACT2 CV voicebank is NOW available for public distribution here. This is R.K.'s first 'true' voicebank and it utilized R.K.'s pitching of samples -- they are not her true voice yet they do get the job done. Hana Chikako ~SOFT~ Append This specific append is the first one that R.K. recorded. This append is suitable for subtle, sweet, soft songs. Users may be able to pull off intense songs or use it for a light background voice in choruses or something of that sort. Download Hana Chikako's ~SOFT~ Append here. Hana Chikako ACT3 CV This voicebank is an updated voicebank that is more true to R.K.'s voice and, as a result, is much more smooth than ACT2 CV and SOFT CV. Download ACT3 CV here. Hana Chikako ~SOFT~ Triphonic Voicebank + Hebrew This specific append is the first triphonic voicebank that will be distributed to the public. While the voicebank is a work in progress, still, R.K. welcomes all to use it and have fun with it until completion. Users are welcome to oto it as they please and less restrictions are put on the voicebank. This is also Hana's first step into bilingualism with Hebrew Phonemes. Hana was recorded in such a way to have the few Hebrew overtones and phonemes to pronounce some words. Though, this is still a work in progress and is expected to be treated as such. Download Hana Chikako's ~SOFT~ Triphonic Voicebank + Hebrew here. To Be Announced. MMD Model (Model is out of date please PM R.K. personally for newest edition of Hana Chikako) Notable Works Sleeping Beauty (Utilizes all four of Hana's public voicebanks) Golden Time Lover Dear You ~Kind~ (~SOFT~ Append Demo song) Be MYSELF (Hana's Triphonic demo song) Miracle Paint Alice Mu-Cho Remix (Hana's Hebrew demo song) Sweet Devil Usage Clause Redistribution and reuploading of this voicebank requires prior permission. Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank requires prior permission. Please refer to any voicebank's readme.txt for further information regarding the Usage Clause. Thank-You. This article is written and certified true and correct by R. K., the creator of Hana Chikako. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables